Rory and her Story
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Oneshot..RoryJessDean love triangle in the form of a children's book..I'm not that good at summaries..please read!


Rory and her Story

Once there was a girl. Her name was Rory. She was very smart, and was a good girl who did everything she was supposed to. She lived in Stars Hollow with her mother.

She had a boyfriend. His name was Dean. They were very in love.

There was only one problem. There was a boy named Jess, who had just moved to Stars Hollow from New York City. He was living with his uncle, because his mom couldn't take care of him. He had a big crush on Rory.

Rory didn't have a crush on Jess. She liked Dean, because he was her boyfriend.

* * *

Dean went on vacation for a while, leaving Rory in Stars Hollow with Jess.

* * *

Jess wasn't doing well in school. Rory was a very good student, so Jess' uncle, Luke, asked Rory to tutor him. Rory agreed. 

When Rory went to tutor Jess, he wasn't listening. He said that if Rory went with him to get ice cream, then he would listen. Rory agreed. She gave him the keys to her car and they got in.

On the way back from getting ice cream, Jess told Rory that they were close to the diner where they were studying. He said that they could go back to the diner or they could drive around instead. Rory wanted to drive around with him, so she told him not to go back to the diner. He listened to her and they drove.

That's when the car crashed. Rory broke her arm, but Jess didn't get hurt.

Jess' uncle was very mad at him for hurting Rory. He sent him back to New York City to live with his mom.

* * *

Everyone in Stars Hollow blamed Jess for what happened. They had never liked, him, but now they hated him. Rory was the town angel, and he had hurt her. 

Rory felt like it was her fault, because she had told Jess to keep driving. If they had gone back to the diner they would not have crashed.

Finally she got so mad that everyone was blaming Jess, and she told them all that Jess was going to go back to the diner, but she didn't want to. Nobody seemed to care. They still blamed Jess, because they had never liked him.

* * *

Dean came back from vacation. He asked Rory about her arm, and she told him the truth. 

He was a little mad at first, but he knew that Rory loved him so he forgave her.

* * *

Jess never said goodbye to Rory when he left. She missed him. So one day she skipped school to go to New York City. She din't tell anyone she was going. 

When she got there she saw Jess sitting on a bench in a park, reading.

He didn't look very surprised to see her. He looked like he knew that she would come.

They had a very fun day together. When Rory had to leave, she didn't want to. She got on the bus anyway and went back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

At the wedding of Rory's mom's friend, Sookie, Jess showed up. He had been back in New York for a little while, and he didn't like it. He liked Stars Hollow better. He asked Luke if he could stay with him again. Luke agreed, but only if Jess stayed in school and helped work in his diner. 

Rory and her dad who she hardly sees were talking. Her dad's cell phone rang, so he walked away to answer it. Jess was standing a little bit away from Rory and her dad. When Rory saw Jess she was very happy. She was so happy that she gave him a kiss! Whe she realized that she shouldn't do that, she pulled away. She told him not to say anything, and she ran away. She went back to the wedding.

* * *

Jess didn't see Rory again until after the summer. Rory was the vice president of her school, so her and the president had to go to Washington DC for the summer.

Jess was mad that Rory didn't tell him she was going away. When Rory got back from Washington DC, Jess was another girl's boyfriend, even though he still liked Rory. Rory finally had a crush on Jess, just like he had always wanted. Too bad Jess was going out with someone else. He just wanted to get back at her for not telling him she was going away.

Little things make all the difference. Even though Rory and Jess both had a crush on each other, Rory was still Dean's girlfriend, and Jess was going out with a girl named Shane. Jess didn't like Shane, and Rory didn't love Dean anymore, but they both didn't want to admit that they were wrong.

* * *

_do you like it?? it's supposed to be in the style of a childrean's book..i hope it was good!_

_i was going to out pictures, too, but doesn't allow that..oh well_

_COMMENTS PLEASEEE_


End file.
